


Never

by StoryQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blades, First Kiss, Fluff, I think tagging anything else would just be spoiler alerts...., Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryQueen/pseuds/StoryQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tried to confess his love to Cas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

There was never a good time for Dean to tell Cas he loved him.

He tried while they were hunting. Sam and Charlie had gone off to search the ground floor of the haunted house while Dean and Cas did upstairs. They walked next to each other, protecting each other’s backs. Dean was hoping that the ghost would come out and attack Cas, and then Dean would shoot the ghost with his rocksalt and save Cas, and Cas would be thankful and confess his love, but then Dean thought about Cas getting hurt when the ghost attacked, so he was glad when the ghost appeared downstairs instead of where they were. Cas flew downstairs, leaving Dean to run down to stop his brother getting pinned to the wall by the fire pokers. He and Cas weren’t alone for the rest of that day.

He tried while he was working on the Impala. It was a hot day, and the motor’s were burning out, so Dean had pulled over to let it cool off and to fix a few things he never got around to fixing. They weren’t important, but he wanted his baby to be perfect. It was a quiet road they had stopped on, a coastal road as they travelled up North in this remote part of California, and Charlie and Sam had adventured out to the beach to relax while Dean worked on the car. They didn’t have any cases to do, so they enjoyed the time off. Cas stayed by the car. He watched as Dean fiddled with parts of the car. Dean kept meaning to say something, the words on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t. They couldn’t leave his mouth. By the time he said ‘hi’ to Cas, it was dark and Sam and Charlie were back.

There were many more times of Dean failing to tell Cas. But, he finally said it one day.

"I love you, Cas."

He smiled at Cas. Cas seemed to smile back. Dean shuffled closer to him, getting charcoal on his jeans. He brought a hand up and caressed Cas’ cheek, and with that he leant down and brushed his lips against Cas’. They were cold. Dean let his other hand’s fingers slide from the handle of the angel blade. His eyes ached as they turned black.

"Damn it…"


End file.
